How the Great Ones Fall
by lirpa
Summary: slash. 4th in the Hell series


How the Great Ones Fall (1/1)  
  
3rd in the Hell Series  
  
Dedication: the usual suspects  
  
Distribution: Myst, Drakflme, my site, anyone else please ask  
  
Disclaimer: not mine, never will be, unless Vince decides to trade fior my pocket lint.  
  
How the Great Ones Fall (1/1) by lirpa  
  
*Hunter POV*  
  
I can't belive he left me. Deep down inside I knew I loved him, and I knew he'd leave me. He must have known that I was in it to keep him down. Only at the end I wasn't in it to keep him down, in the end it was because I loved him. Too slow to admit it, fool. Being slow cost you your boyfriend. Just how are you going to get him back, idiot?  
  
The phone interupted Hunter's lastest bout of self-recrimination. He picked it up, pushed talk and muttered, "What?" into it.  
  
"Justthought I'd see how you were doing, buddy," Shawn Michaels sounded disgustingly happy.  
  
"Shitty, leave me alone."  
  
"No can do, what are you thinking right now?"  
  
"Thinking of ways to get my boyfriend back."  
  
"Hunt, Hunt, Hunt, he's the past."  
  
"No he's not."  
  
"Yes he is, he dumped you."  
  
"I'll get him back."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know," Hunter exploded, "I don't know yet."  
  
"And you never will, because he's not coming back."  
  
"Yes he is. Maybe if I have the title he'll come back."  
  
"If he does he's only doing it to take your title."  
  
"I don't care. Can't you see, Shawn? I just want him back, any way I can get him."  
  
"Get over him, Hunter."  
  
"I've told you, I can't."  
  
"You have to, Hunter, it's the only way."  
  
"I'll find another way."  
  
"You're persistent, I doubt That'll win you points though."  
  
"I'll get him back, Shawn, just watch."  
  
"'Kay, whatever you say, Hunter. Good luck and happy hunting."  
  
"I don't need luck, I need 'Taker's title. Me, him, King of the Ring. Once I win Jericho and I will be able to get back together."  
  
"How do you get that, Hunt?"  
  
"The title won't be standing in our way."  
  
"Not in your way."  
  
"He'll be happy for me."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
"I know I am."  
  
"I'm not so sure."  
  
"I'm sure enough for both of us."  
  
"You have to do what you think is right."  
  
"Believe me, I am."  
  
"Okay, Hunter, just calm doen."  
  
"I'll be calm when I have Chris again."  
  
"I just don't think that's gonna happen."  
  
"It will, it has to."  
  
"Well, at least you have faith."  
  
"I don't have Jericho," Hunter finished bitterly, before adding, "but I will, I will again soon."  
  
"You know you're sounding like a stalker, buddy?"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"The story of your life."  
  
*Chris Jericho's POV*  
  
"It was a great relationship, you know."  
  
"I'm sure it was, Chris," Chris Benoit's voice sounded amused.  
  
"I was!" Chris Jericho defended himself, "It was the best relationship I ever had."  
  
"And you didn't even know where you stood with him?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then I'd hate to see your worst realtionship."  
  
"Hey, Chris, not funny!" Chris Jericho was getting angry.  
  
"True though."  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Is too."  
  
"Why'd you say that?"  
  
"Because if your best relationship caused ypi that much pain your worst relationship must have been a nightmare."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh is right."  
  
"Lay off, Chris," Jericho sounded tired.  
  
"You okay, buddy?" Benoit adopted the older brother tone that always worked so well.  
  
"Yeah, just tired."  
  
"You haven't been sleeping," Benoit accused.  
  
"Have too, everynight, I'm just tired when I wake up, that's all."  
  
"That's all?" Benoit asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Mhhmmmm. I'm sure it will go away soon."  
  
"You're priceless, Chris," Benoit sounded like he was laughing.  
  
"It's not funny!"  
  
"It is."  
  
"Then why's it funny?"  
  
"Because you sound so sure."  
  
"I am sure."  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
"I'm just sure."  
  
"Are you sure it's not to do with Hunter?"  
  
"You told me yourself, Hunter's no good for me!"  
  
"Do you always follow my advice?"  
  
"It's good advice," Jericho defended himself.  
  
"But it could've been the wrong advice."  
  
"Now tell me!"  
  
"How was I supposed to know? I'm not there."  
  
"You listen to me enough."  
  
"Exactly, but I don't know what you're feeling, what you truly think about Hunter. You don't tell me stuff like that."  
  
"So I shouldn't have broken up with him?" Jericho all but screeched.  
  
"I didn't say that either, Chris. Calm down."  
  
"How can I be calm? I may have made the biggest mistake of my life!"  
  
"I'm sure it can be fixed."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"If it can't be fixed it wasn't worth it."  
  
"You sound so confident," Jericho said admiringly.  
  
"I am."  
  
"How?"  
  
"It's just one of the mysteries of life I guess," Benoit responded. 


End file.
